Batman and Robin
by XxYoungMasterxX
Summary: A fluffy story about our pairing in Batman and Robin costumes, it's just a short fic I wrote in school, so nothing major. It is by far the largest fic I wrote (not broken into chapters)


Batman and Robin

"Arthurrrr" A whiney American voice rang through the quiet house. "What?" Arthur snapped, his accented voice reaching Alfred through the door, muffled.

"Hurry up." He whined again, impatiently switching from foot to foot, his black cape swishing quietly behind him.

"Alfred..." Arthur said quietly, opening the door a crack, a green orb able to be seen into said crack. A light blush crawling onto his face. "Alfred, do I have to wear this? It's embarrassing" He opened the door, stepping into it.

A yellow cape was wrapped around his small body, red leotard, green tights and black knee length boots on his feet. "Alfred, " He said again, whining himself. " I don't feel comfortable in this, do I have to wear this?" He asked wrapping the cape tighter around himself.

When Alfred spotted the Brit, his eyes lit up and he smiled. He who was wearing the royal blue costume, that wasn't embarrassing to wear, found nothing wrong with the other's costume. "Why? It's awesome, dude." Arthur shook his head at Alfred's statement. "No, it isn't it's embarrassing to wear. Do I have to wear it Alfred?" He asked again, continuing to pull the cape closer to him. Suddenly shy.

Alfred laughed and shook his head. "We don't have any other costumes, Artie. Besides, Batman has to have a Robin." He smiled again. Arthur knew that they were going to a costume party, but he didn't know that it was a couple's costume party. Alfred had conveniently forgot to share that little piece information with the smaller blonde.

Arthur sighed again and shook his head. "I'm not going then, Al. I can't go in...this." Alfred's smile faltered and his eyes, dimmed. "No?" He asked, his smile fell and he had he began to play with the mask in his hands. Arthur shook his head, though when he saw that American's face, which had lost it's smile and the light in his eyes. He bit at his lip as Alfred nodded. "It's fine Arthur, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to." He smiled a small smile. Arthur shook his head, hating seeing the American sad, normally, Alfred not smiling, was normally a ploy for Alfred to get Arthur to do what he wanted. But today, Arthur could see that Alfred wasn't attempting to get Arthur to what he wanted. Alfred had been looking forward to going to the costume party with Arthur, he had no problem announcing to everyone what he planned to do. Everyone knew that the American and the Brit were dating, they had for a long time. But, Arthur was still...Shy about it, around others. And Alfred respected that, he didn't make Arthur do things that he didn't want to in public, but at home, he could just...Not let him go, not let him out of his sight, to make up for time that they didn't have when they were out in public. But now this was different, Alfred had planned something special for the Brit, to happen during the costume party.

"Alfred," Arthur said quietly, looking up to the American, and he smiled, trying to lighten the other's mood. "Alfred, I'll go to the party with you, even in this. But just for you." At those words, Alfred smiled again and he nodded, his eyes instantly brightening up. "Really! Thank you, I promise you won't regret it." He smiled as the Brit released his cape from around him, showing the Robin costume and put on the mask around his eyes.

~Time skip~

The costume party was held at Gilbert's place, so of course they would go, Gilbert was awesome at throwing parties of any kind, none of them dull or depressing, unless of course it was for a funeral, then obviously it would be depressing. At the party, Alfred and Arthur, who were to be known as Batman and Robing for the night, were greeted at the door by a vampire Gilbert and a kitty Feliciano. They entered, their capes blowing behind them as they walked, hand in hand, like...Well a couple would. The party had everything, a dance floor, food, strobe lights, great music, even a bounce house. Arthur's eyes widened from behind the mask as he saw everyone in couples costumes, then glared at Alfred. "Alfred, you didn't tell me that it was one of those parties." A blush grew on Arthur's face, honestly, he was some what angered that the American failed, or neglected to tell him that it was a party like this. He detested parties like this, only because there was so much...Public Display of Affection, which was meant for behind closed doors or for at home. Affection, true affection was not to be flaunted out, not to be shown off. Arthur felt that if you showed so much PDA, then you were just basically using your partner. Sure, special occasions were alright, like if you were at a wedding, being married or no, or if your partner or yourself were hurt or needed comforting. That was just Arthur's feelings on the subject though, Alfred had completely different views. For example, like Arthur said that affection towards the other shouldn't be shown off to the world,Alfred thought the opposite. Alfred thought that the whole world should know of their love and that he wasn't sharing Arthur, that he loved him to the very bottom of his heart. But those were Alfred's views on the subjects. Both of their views were different from each other, and one would wonder how the two got along let alone date each other. Alfred only laughed and ruffled Arthur's soft, blonde hair.

"If I had said that it was one of these parties, you would never have came." He smiled again. "But, Alfred, you know I hate these kinds of parties." Arthur whined moving from under Alfred's touch over to lean against the wall and cross his arms over his chest, staring out to the dance floor, which was filled with gyrating bodies. "Come on Artie, don't be mad." Alfred said in a soft tone as he moved over to stand in front of Arthur. " I just wanted you to have some fun...Besides, I had something special planned." Arthur's interest was peaked when he heard the American has something special planned. He pouted a little still. "What is it?" He tried to sound disinterested, but the curiosity seeped into his voice. Alfred smiled. "Well, I was going to save it for later...But...Arthur Kirkland." He started, backing up a little. "Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" He got down on one knee, pulling out a ring from his utility belt. He looked cool, calm, collected, and most of all handsome. Though Alfred didn't feel cool, calm or collected, in truth he was nervous as hell, kneeling there on one knee, looking up to Arthur, his whole future in the blonde's hands.

Arthur couldn't speak, tears pricked at his green eyes, eventually spilling over. He nodded, smiling, tears streaming down his face. "Yes. Yes a thousand times over, Alfred." Alfred's smile grew as his own eyes spilled tears. He moved to slide the ring onto Arthur's finger. "Al." Arthur said quietly, gently pulling Alfred up off his knee. He wrapped his arms around the American, burying his head in Alfred's chest. "I love you." His voice was muffled, but Alfred could tell exactly what the other was saying. " I love you too." Alfred murmured, gently lifting Arthur's chin up for a kiss.

And so, the two got married and lived their lives out, and every costume party they went to, every halloween, every anniversary they dressed as Batman and Robin.

**A/N: Hey guys~! So this is my Batman and Robin story, though it's nothing to do with those characters, I don't own any of them, and I know that I should put this at the top, but I'm to lazy to. Anyways, I wrote this fic, because I was bored out of my freaking mind in English class and I wanted to write, so I did. Anyways, yeah, how have you guys been? owo I love you all by the way **


End file.
